Don't Say Goodbye
by LaurenLaneLover
Summary: A one-shot with the song 'Goodbye' by Miley Cyrus. N/CC.


**A/N: I haven't written anything and decided I needed to. Hope I'm not rusty.**

Don't Say Goodbye.

Seeing nothing but black as C.C's eyelids refused to open, the sunlight through the window caused her blue orbs to see the light. She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them, ridding of the matter that had built up over night. A warm smile instantly formed over her lips as her mind went to _him_.

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today_

She turned her head and on her nightstand was a photo of them after the award show he had accompanied her to a couple months ago. She slowly sat up, and stretched her arms in her black flannel pajamas before she pulled the sheets back and let her feet swing over to dangle over the bed. She picked up the photo and smiled as she let her thumb caress the glass.

_I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

"Why couldn't I have told him then? Why couldn't I have removed my hand from his shoulders and pulled him closer to me as I confessed I loved him?" She shook her head softly as she put the photo back on the nightstand and stood up. "Why couldn't I kiss him like- like that time before?"

Her mind went to that drunken kiss a year ago. She couldn't even explain the feeling he gave her as his hands roamed her back and her warm hands were on his handsome face. He made her feel more like a woman in that single kiss than any man had during sex.

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing_

* * *

CC was in Niles Hospital room. Just looking his soft face as he dreamed. She could bare to look at him with those tubes up his nose and the IV in his arm but she didn't want to look away. For fear that he would leave her.

She smiled softly to herself as she looked at his hair. "He wanted to look younger," she laughed softly to herself before tears streamed down her face. "But looking younger won't stop what's happened to you."

Soon CC finds herself on top of a dead body as it's being wheeled out of the hospital room. "Oh! I killed him! This is all my fault! Oh don't leave me!"

_But I remember those simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye_

_

* * *

_

CC had been at 'The Place' for a week so far. Ever day all she could think about was Niles. Not Maxwell, not her career, but Niles. When she had gotten to bring things from her penthouse, she asked for 'the CD on her nightstand. It was labeled Broadway hits for a cover up, but on the CD was actually songs that her and Niles and danced together. Every morning she would play that CD.

_I woke up this morning and played our song  
And throwing my tears, I sang along_

She didn't think she'd have much to lose now if she called the house just to hear his voice. But every time she thought about it, she knew he'd throw her a zinger and as much as she loved hearing them, she knew she wouldn't be able to see that lopsided grin on his face when he did it. It wasn't the same.

_I picked up the phone and then put it down  
'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind_

* * *

"Where are you going to be ten, twenty years from now? You're going to be saying Merry Christmas to your friends in rehab and wondering what might have been."

And that was it. That would have been the last thing Niles would have ever said to her.

As she sat on her bedroom floor packing her louis vuitton bags, she couldn't help but let his voice ring through her head. "_Might have been'? _He's right. I've always wondered what might have been if I had expressed my real feelings for him"

She didn't have much time to think about it that night though. As she was packing up her bags with tears streaming down her face, she heard her cell phone start to ring. As she looked at the name, her heart stopped. "Why is he calling me now? More insults he needed to get in?"

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone_

Niles heart was beating out of his chest once the rings stopped. He knew she was on the other line. He could hear the sniffles and the sound of her soft breathing. "CC?" She stayed quiet to hear what he had to say and for the fact that she couldn't speak with her tears streaming down her face. "Please don't hang up. Just listen to me."

_  
And I'm surprised to hear you say_

_You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing_

CC slowly stepped backwards before sitting on her bed as she listened to him. _Why is he still trying to be with me after all the times I turned him down?_

_You remember the simple things  
We talked 'til we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget_

_Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye  
Ooh, goodbye._

"C.C, please. Don't say goodbye."


End file.
